mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tympa
Time limit: 14 days |wublin inventory 2 = |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 2,417,775 |placement xp = 1 }} Description The Tympa is a metallic orange monster, with rocky arms and legs with a magma-like pattern, similar to the patterns seen on a Zynth. It is also shorter than the other Wublins (might change soon). Its eardrums glow bright orange and seem to have a red spiral pattern. The top of its head consists of five scarlet spikes, acting as a makeshift mohawk. Its face appears a dark, metallic scarlet, with three lines at the bottom, possibly resembling the top teeth of a skull. Its legs are gray and have orange cracks in them, similar to the ones in its arms. The Tympa's feet also have two 'toes' the color of its face. Tympa is the 8th Wublin released. It was released on June 30, 2016. Characteristics of the monster eggs required to wake up Tympa are present on its design. Drumpler for the drumstick like hand, Pummel 's spiral pattern on the ear drum, and also T-Rox, Clamble, and Shellbeat's metallic parts. Additionally, all of the monsters required to awaken it are untuned percussion monsters, not dissimilar from Tympa. Song The Tympa's song mainly consists of the hitting of a metallic snare drum known as a mini-tymp drum. It hits against its circular eardrums with its stone "arms" to produce a staccato, metallic snare drum sounds, while it hits against its magnet-shaped "horns" to make an open hi hat sound. More notably, the drum hitting sounds very metallic and staccato on each hit, like a marching snare. there is also the sound of a very quick bass drum and closed hi hat in the background, like an amen beat. Earning Rate The Tympa, like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 14 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy It is difficult to breed when Cold Island cannot breed any monster the Tympa requires. However, breeding T-Roxes in Plant and Air Islands; Pummels in Plant and Water Islands; Clambles in Plant and Earth Islands; Shellbeats in Water Island; and Drumplers in Plant, Air and Earth Islands may help. Just try using the time wisely and breed Drumplers during the times you are active to play and replace with the Triple-Element Monsters at near the inactive gaming periods (Breed T-Rox into Air Island, Pummel into Plant Island, and Clamble into Earth Island during those times). However, if you do end up completing the Drumplers early, just continue breeding T-Roxes in Air Island, Pummels in Plant Island, Clambles in Earth Island, and Shellbeats in Water Island. Provided Enhanced Breeding Structures are used, no extra Breeding Structures are used and no speedups are used, it is possible to complete the whole breeding thing within 7 days if active at the game enough. Name origin The Tympa is named after a metallic snare drum called a mini-tymp drum, which its sound primarily sounds like. The name "Tympa" also may come from the tympanic membrane, also known as the ear drum, which may explain the drumming on the ears. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *Its name was confirmed on Wednesday, June 29th here. *There was a puzzle that revealed the Tympa's name. The answers are as follows: EN'T'''BRAT KA'Y'NA '''M'AW OAKTO'P'''US P'A'NGO * Every egg required in the Tympa is an unpitched percussion monster, although not all species of unpitched percussion monsters are required. *Its song was revealed on Thursday June 30th by this Vine on Twitter. *When muted, the Tympa can be seen occasionally opening one eye and looking around before closing it again. *The Tympa is considered one of the hardest to Zap, due to the high monster requirements, the fact that Cold Island and Shugabush Island cannot be used to breed any of the required monsters, and because of the fact that a high chance of success is required for the Shellbeats (although breeding common and rare would fix the chance issue anyway). However, Tympa would be the hardest to manage ''long-term but Dermit is hardest short-term. *The curved piece of metal the Tympa hits to produce the cymbal sound may be a magnet, shown in how at the end of its playing animation, it flies off, then comes back. *Like the Gheegur, all of the monsters needed to activate it have the Earth element. * Of all the Wublins, It has the 2nd biggest egg "consumption". *Tympa requires the most eggs from one monster than any other Wublin. (24 from the Drumpler) Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Wublins Category:Wublin Island